Near-eye display devices are configured to present images to a user via a display that is positioned close to the user's eyes. For example, a head-mounted augmented reality display device may be worn on a user's head to position a near-eye display directly in front of a user's eyes. The near-eye display device may include an imaging device for tracking a gaze of a user based on light reflected from the user's eyes.